Deck the Halls With Doom
by The Other Katniss Everdeen
Summary: A Christmas one shot. A Christmas party at Cato's for Clove seems like a regular one, until the group comes up with a little problem. Now they need to fix things before they are stuck permanantly in their situation. Will they be able to fix the halls they decked with doom? AU


**Author's Note: Hey people. I've only returned long enough to post this one shot. I will start writing again in the new year. I don't know if I will post a new years one-shot because I'm heading to my other grandma's to celebrate Christmas. So it will be my 'Christmas Take Two'. Yay! So my original idea for this was 'The 12 Districts of Christmas' but I more or less have been struggling with how to pull that off so this story was my second choice. So let me just say this is my gift to all of you. Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays everyone. Hope you enjoy this one-shot.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games or anything you recognize. **

Deck the Halls With Doom

Cato POV

I was on my phone texting Marvel. I heard a rumor that Clove's parents were heading out of town Christmas Eve and were coming back Boxing Day. They were gone all of Christmas Day. It was driving me crazy. I will fix this for her.

_Marvel: You sure this is a good idea Cato?_

_Me: Yes! I would do anything for my Cloverfield!_

_Marvel: Then why do I need to be involved?_

_Me: It will take multiple people to pull this off._

_Marvel: Whatever. I guess I'll help._

Sweet. I dropped my phone on my bed. I'm planning a huge surprise for my girl. My phone starts buzzing and nearly falls off my bed. I dive and land on the floor but catch my phone. I look at the message.

_Foxface: Hey Cato. I'm on Clove duty, right? Because I'm taking her X-mas shopping if I am._

I rolled my eyes and told her that she was on Clove duty. It was her job to make sure my baby girl is ready for the party when the time comes and to make sure she doesn't find out about it earlier. Everything will work out if everything follows my plan.

_*Christmas Day*_

I don't think Clove has any idea about what is going on. I'm getting the group together for a huge Christmas party. We are doing a Chinese Gift Exchange, a big feast, spin the bottle, and then hopefully truth or dare.

"Cato!" Katniss yelled. "Foxface just pulled up and she has Clove. Everyone needs to hide!"

"Everyone do what Katniss just said!" I screamed.

We watched Clove and Foxface walk up to the door.

Clove was in a sparkly red knit sweater with a silky red ribbon around her waist with the bow tied off to the side. She was wearing a silky white mid thigh skirt. She was in black high-heeled boots that came to her knees. Her long black hair was tied into a low side bun.

Foxface was in a green long-sleeved, knee-length dress. She was wearing a white belt with a metallic buckle. She was in black flat ankle boots. Her red hair was pulled into two braids.

The girls walked to my door. Foxface told Clove that She and Clove were coming to hang out with Marvel and me. The girls walked inside. We all jumped out and yelled 'Surprise'! I tossed Foxface two Santa hats. We all had on Santa hats. I got the girls sparkly red hats. The boys all had just red hats with no sparkle. Probably a good thing because I value my life. Clove came and wrapped her arms around me.

"Did you plan this all for me, baby?" she asked.

I kissed her in response. She and Foxface dropped their gifts into the pile. We all go into the kitchen and plate up. We sit around the table. We finish up eating and I bring out some red velvet cupcakes Peeta baked. They had vanilla frosting and crushed up candy canes on top. We quickly finished the cupcake before going back into the living room. We decide to do spin the bottle first. We then will do Chinese Gift Exchange. I grab an old Coca-Cola bottle.

"Who wants to spin first?" I asked.

Marvel reached out and spun the bottle. It landed on Madge. We all agreed before the game not to get mad when someone kisses our boyfriend or girlfriend. Marvel leaned forward and quickly kissed Madge. She spun the bottle and it landed on Gale. They kissed. Gale spun the bottle and it landed on Peeta. This would be awesome. Those two have been at each other's throats for who knows how long. **(A/N For anyone wondering how I'm picking who kissed who, I have all the names in a bowl and I'm pulling one name from the bowl) **They quickly kissed and Peeta spun the bottle. It landed on Clove. They barely kissed before pulling away. **(A/N The person Clove kisses was not drawn. I had to do this.) **Clove spun the bottle quickly and Foxface stopped it when it when it was pointing to her. The two of them got on the table and kissed. We ended up pulling the two of them apart.

"I think that's's enough of spin the bottle for now. Let's just get to the Chinese Gift Exchange," I said holding Clove over my shoulder.

"Let's go over the rules," Peeta said. "Numbers will be drawn to determine the order of picking gifts. A gift can not be stolen more than three times."

Everyone pulled numbers out of the bowl.

"Who has number one?" I asked.

Gale wove number one in the air. He grabbed a gift and unwrapped it. It was an elf hat that lit up and danced when you pushed a button.

_*Way Later*_

"Truth or dare or karaoke?" I asked the group.

"Karaoke now. Truth or Dare later," Clove whined.

"Okay," we all muttered in agreement.

Foxface and Clove got up. They walked out of the room. We all watched them leave in confusion.

"Okay then. I thought those two were going to sing first so, if they don't, who wants to go first?" I asked.

Katniss rolled to her feet. She started going through my Christmas playlist to pick a song. Clove and Foxface came back in so Katniss moved away from the machine. We then noticed their outfits.

The two of them were in matching red tutu dresses that came to the knee. The dresses were both strapless. There was white fur lining the edge of the skirt and the top of the dress. There was a black belt around the waist with a glittery silver buckle. They were in black, high-heeled boots that came to the knee. They were both in the red Santa hats I gave them at the beginning of the party.

"Okay! We're singing Shake Santa Shake by Zendaya," Foxface announce while Clove got the song started.

_Who's that dude in the cherry red suit_  
_Tearing up the floor tonight?_  
_He's shaking his hips, got a sack full of gifts_  
_And a beard that's crazy white_

_He's got the party rockin'_  
_Candy canes and stockings_  
_Dancing like he's Michael_  
_Spinning like the vinyls_

_Sleigh bells in the air_  
_Favorite time of year_  
_Where wishes come true,_  
_That's how we do, yeah, that's how we do_

_Shake, Santa, shake it!_  
_We know you're gonna take it_  
_To the house tonight!_  
_Shake, Santa, shake it!_  
_We know you're gonna make it_  
_Naughty never looked so nice!_

_[2x]_  
_We want that merry, merry!_  
_We want that merry, merry!_  
_We want that merry, merry!_  
_Ho-ho-ho, yeah!_

_Let's keep it coming,_  
_And Prancer sipping eggnog V.I.P. (oh, yeah)_  
_Rudolph's checking the list_  
_He ain't never even gonna see_

_He's got the party rockin'_  
_Candy canes and stockings,_  
_Dancing like he's Michael_  
_Spinning like the vinyls_

_Sleigh bells in the air_  
_Favourite time of year_  
_Where wishes come true,_  
_That's how we do, yeah, that's how we do_

_Shake, Santa, shake it!_  
_We know you're gonna take it_  
_To the house tonight._  
_Shake, Santa, shake it!_  
_We know you're gonna make it_  
_Naughty never looked so nice!_

_[2x]_  
_We want that merry, merry!_  
_We want that merry, merry!_  
_We want that merry, merry!_  
_Ho-ho-ho, yeah!_

_[2x]_  
_Calling all my boys and girls_  
_Shaking up around the world_  
_Everybody celebrate_  
_Drop the beat and hit the brake!_

_Shake, Santa, shake it!_  
_We know you're gonna take it_  
_To the house tonight._  
_Shake, Santa, shake it!_  
_We know you're gonna make,_  
_Best night of our lives!_

_[2x]_  
_We want that merry merry_  
_We want that merry merry_  
_We want that merry merry_  
_Ho ho ho ho yeah_

We all applauded them. They are an amazing duo.

"Who's next?" they asked.

_*Way Later*_

Everyone has a headache right now because Marvel, AKA Mr. Tone-Deaf, just sang the longest Christmas song he could find.

"Are we gonna do Truth or Dare?" Katniss asked.

Thresh rolled off the couch and Clove put one hand on the ground before kicking off the couch. We all sat in a circle. I threw the Coke bottle to Clove. She spun it. It landed on Marvel.

"Marvel. Truth or dare?" she asked.

"Dare," he muttered.

Clove pulled out her phone and texted Marvel. The color drained from his face. Oh my. This will be interesting. Marvel turned to Foxface.

"Foxy dear. First of all, remember I love you." The color drained from Foxface's face. "But I've been dating Glimmer for a month now."

Foxface smacked Marvel. She stood up and walked out of the room. Clove followed her. The two of them were still in their Santa dresses. They came into the room laughing. I suddenly caught on. They've done this to me before. They make us say to our girlfriend that we have been in a separate relationship for a month. Then they storm out then come back laughing. It's irritating but funny to see it happen to someone else. They always use Glimmer because she isn't in our group and she is the biggest bitch in school.

Marvel spun the bottle. It landed on sweet little Rue. **(A/N That's right! The little kids are here too!) **

"Okay sweetie pie. Truth or dare?" Marvel asked.

"Dare," Rue said confidently.

"Okay. Talk dirty to Peeta," he said smirking. **(A/N I've read so many stories like this and they are always awesome.) **

Rue turned to Peeta. "I'm gonna throw mud at you. Maybe some worms. I'm then gonna throw garbage at you. Then I'll-"

"Rue. Do you know what talking dirty means?" Clove asked between laughs.

"No. I assume you're saying I'm doing something wrong?" Rue asked.

We all nodded. **(A/N I've never seen someone do this so let me be the first.)**

"Well then let me fix that," she said mischievously before turning to Peeta. "I want you inside me. I want you to rub your body against mine. I want you-"

"GAME OVER!" we all yelled.

"I'm impressed," Clove admitted.

"Spin the bottle," a very shaken Peeta muttered.

Rue spun the bottle. It landed on Gale.

"Truth or dare?" she asked.

"After your display, truth."

"If Madge were to move away, who would you date?"

"Katniss," he muttered.

Gale's arm quickly shot out and spun the bottle. It landed on Peeta who is still kind of shaken.

"Pizza. Truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"Talk dirty to RUE!" he exclaimed.

"NO!" we all screamed.

"After what Rue proved, no one, and I mean no one, is allowed to talk dirty to anyone else tonight," Foxface exclaimed.

We all nodded in agreement.

"Wait a minute. Did you just call me Pizza?" Peeta asked Gale.

Clove reached out and spun the bottle. It was time to get the game back on course. It landed on her.

"Truth Peeta," she exclaimed.

"Okay. Um. If you could go back to the Christmas where everything changed and undo everything that happened, would you?" he asked.

Everyone's eyes widened. Clove's family Christmases were very touchy subjects for her since she lost both of her brothers. We tried to never bring that up. Cephas was murdered protecting her and Jett is who knows where. He was kidnapped by her older brother's killers. This happened about five years ago, Christmas day. Her parents leave every Christmas to go who knows where and she hasn't seen them on Christmas in years.

Clove got up and ran from the room with tears in her eyes.

"Is there something wrong with you?" Foxface screamed before running after Clove.

"Man. What the hell was going through your head when you asked that?" I demanded. "If, and only if, Clove returns, nothing will go okay. You fucked up!"

Katniss and Madge had left the roof during my rant. All the girls except Clove came back.

"We can't find Clove," they said in union.

We suddenly saw Clove she had changed back into her sweater and skirt. She walked to the door. Her head snapped towards us and she spoke.

"I can't deal with you people. You just took the perfect Christmas and turned it to the worst. Good bye. I hate you people."

She yanked the door open and froze. We walked to the door. Worst came to worst.

We were snowed in.

The door was literally completely blocked by snow.

"How did we not notice the snowstorm?" Clove wondered aloud.

"I don't know," I muttered.

"Hey, what's this?" Peeta asked.

Even though that was completely off topic, we all looked. We saw a red button.

"Don't know. My parents probably just left it there. Press it if you want," I told him.

Peeta pressed the button. The room filled with smoke. We fell over. All of us.

"Everyone okay?" I yelled in a voice that was not mine.

I heard everyone say 'ya' in off voices. The smoke cleared and I looked around. Oh God.

The guys were turned into girls and the girls were turned into boys.

I looked at my Clove. She looked just like her twin brother. Her once well fitting top and and skirt were now tight.

"What the heck?" she yelled before looking in a mirror. "Why do I look and sound like Jett?" she screamed.

Everyone started freaking out, myself included. I listened to what Clove was saying.

"I can't go home looking like my twin! My parents will freak out if I disappear and Jett comes back. Someone press that button again so we turn normal!"

Everyone froze. That was perfect. Peeta ran towards the remote but tripped. He hit the remote and it fell to the ground and smashed. None of us changed back.

"You idiot! Do you realize what you've done? We're all stuck like this" Marvel screamed in his feminine voice.

"We need to fix this. First, I'm changing everyone's regular names to a name from the opposite gender," Clove said pulling out a note pad and pen.

We all just checked out our new bodies while Clove wrote names down.

I had long, straight, blonde hair. I have crystal eyes. I was not thin, but not fat. I was average. I had 36 C sized boobs. I was about six feet tall. I was in a green formal shirt with the sleeves rolled to the elbows, a red tie with white snowflakes, and jeans. I was in black converse shoes. Everything was too big on me.

"Okay! Who wants to see names for everyone?" Clove asked.

We all gathered around and Clove handed out lists.

_Clove ~ Cleave  
Cato ~ Catie  
Desiree ~ Daniel (You can keep the nickname Foxface if you want)  
Marvel ~ Michelle  
Katniss ~ Karter  
Peeta ~ Priscilla  
Thresh ~ Thalia  
__Madge ~ Marc  
__Gale ~ Gina  
__Prim ~ Prince  
__Rue ~ Ryan  
__Rory ~ Rachel  
__Jonah ~ Jane _

"Okay. Now that we have names, we can call each other by our real names when it's just us. If we get out of here before we get changed back, we go by the given opposite gender names," Clove explained.

"I'm staying as Foxface!" Foxface announced.

"Makes sense. You still look like a fox," Marvel said.

"This is weird," I said.

"Okay. Can we change already?" Madge asked.

We all brought spare clothes so we went through everyone's luggage to pick clothes. I took a top and some jeans plus some, other stuff from the girls' luggage. I pulled on my outfit. I was in a stone washed dark blue skirt. I was in a dark green striped top with sleeves to the elbows. I was in some green booties. I sat down and Marvel braided my long hair. It looked different though.

"It's a five strand braid," Marvel explained.

We looked at everyone. Everyone had changed. Holy shit.

If I didn't know that Clove was Clove, I would instantly think that Clove was Jett. She was in Marvel's green plaid shirt. She was in some light blue ripped jeans. She had on some dark green converse shoes of mine. She looked exactly like Jett. He has even worn that outfit. It's, it's, it's scary.

"Are you sure you're not Jett?" I asked Clove.

"Nope," Clove said.

We all visibly paled.

"Kidding," she said.

We all finished getting ready when were heard a knock on the door. I opened the door and adjusted my skirt. It was search and rescue people.

"Hello ma'am. We are looking for the owners of this house."

"Um," I froze.

Clove came up behind me. "They aren't here. We're house sitting for the holidays. This little cutie is the niece of the owners."

"Okay then. Well we're here to rescue everyone who is trapped."

We all came out of the house.

"Dear me. Looks like a level nine case. You'll all have to stay somewhere else until further notice," a woman worker said.

"Clove's house!" Peeta yelled.

Marvel hit his arm.

"Which of you ladies is Clove?" a man asked.

"Clove's my twin sister. I'm Cleave," Clove explained.

"So why didn't she just say 'Cleave's house' instead of 'Clove's house'?" the man asked.

"She's a little mad at me," Clove explained.

He nodded. All our stuff was brought outside. We went down the block to Clove's house. We went in.

"Okay. I'm going to steal clothes from Jett. Be right back," Clove called as she ran upstairs.

We all sat around. Clove came down and dropped the clothes she had on before. She was wearing a blue plaid top, white blue jeans and some navy high tops.

"Okay. Now what. We're here and my parents should be home any minute now," Clove whined.

We looked at the clock on the wall in was noon. December 26.

"We're screwed," Foxface said.

The door opened. In walked Clove's parents. She looked at me in panic. I shrugged. Her parents looked into the room. They saw her and their eyes widened they ran ar her and enveloped her into a hug.

"Oh Jett. We thought we'd never see you again," her mother wailed.

"But who are your friends. They look like versions of your sister's friends," her dad pointed out.

"Dad, it's me. Clove. We sort of have a small problem," she started.

"Big," Foxface interrupted.

"A big problem. We all switched genders. The fact that I look like Jett is just a coincidence," Clove explained.

Clove's mother looked scared.

"Clove. If it is you. We have a problem of our own. We don't want to worry you about it. For now, this is your problem. Sorry," her father said.

Her father led her mother away and upstairs. Clove sighed. This is a big problem. Though Foxface is frowning, I see something scheming in those emerald eyes.

"Well if we're stuck like this, we might as well make the most of it," she said laughing.

Foxface sat down on the coffee table. "Deck the halls with doom. Fa la la la la la la la la. Tis the seasons to be doomed. Fa la la la la la la la la."

Suddenly, Foxface was wrapped in a blanket of smoke. She stopped singing. The smoke disappeared and there stood our Foxface. Our female Foxface.

"No way. Foxface, sing that again!" Clove demanded.

"Deck the halls with doom. Fa la la la la la la la la. Tis the seasons to be doomed. Fa la la la la la la la la," she sung.

"Don we now our doomed apparel. Fa la la la la la la la. Screw the ancient Yule carol. Fa la la la la la la la la," Clove sang.

Smoke covered Clove then we had our Clove back. We all started to sing along.

"Burn out the Yule that burns before us. Fa la la la la la la la la. Smash the harp and leave the chorus. Fa la la la la la la la la," we all sang.

The room filled with smoke. When the smoke cleared, we all looked like our selves. Gender and everything. I wrapped my arms around Clove. She looked up into my eyes.

"This truly was the perfect Christmas," she whispered.

"Guys! We decked the halls with doom!" Foxface yelled from Marvel's arms.

We all smiled. Suddenly, the door burst open. In walked a person in a black jacket and jeans. they took off the hood and we saw black hair.

"Jett?" Clove asked after slipping out of my arms.

The person turned around. It was Jett. He saw Clove and ran at her. He picked her up into a hug. I then noticed that the smoke changed our clothes to what we were wearing when we were changed genders. Clove held onto her brother's neck and he held around her waist. They were holding onto each other for dear life. Clove finally let go.

"Jett, Jett, Jett. I missed you," Clove said.

"Not as much as I missed you," he said to her.

Clove put her arm around her brother. He did the same.

"This truly was the best Christmas ever," Clove said.

No one had any arguments.

**Bam! What! My amazing Christmas one-shot. I will begin my regular writing in the new year. I will not be posting a news years one-shot. Sorry. Please review and favorite. See you all in the new year. Merry Christmas and happy holidays!**


End file.
